Autumn Benedict
by Hermione Everprior
Summary: My name is Autumn Benedict. My brothers say I'm to dangerous to leave the house, to dangerous to meet anyone. Until one day, when everything changed, and I left the house and it's ten metre radius for the first time in fourteen years. This is how I met my soulfinder and started to live my life. This is my story.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I DO NOT own Finding Sky, Joss Stirling does, and that makes her the best person ever :). Please review, it does make a difference. This first chapter will be really short, but I'm going to make the rest of them longer.**

My name is Autumn Benedict. Yes, Benedict. I know that right now your probably thinking something about how there's only seven Benedicts, and how they're all males. My family decided (more like my brothers convinced my parents) that I was to dangerous to leave the boundaries around the house they created with their gifts that stop me losing control of my gift.

My gift.

The thing that stops me from going anywhere, from meeting anyone... from meeting my soulfinder, the only one who might be able to help me control my gift. The reason I'm fourteen years old and haven't left the house. The thing is, I can control the elements, and yes, I know, that doesn't sound too bad if I could just control it. But if I'm not always thinking about all the parts of my gift, keeping them contained, and not letting them loose, then honestly, I really could destroy the world. If I stop thinking for even a second, then any water source near me just stops trickling down the right path and finds its way towards me in huge tidal waves that knock down anything in their path, the wind creates a tornado around me, rings of fire spread out around my feet and sparks shoot from my fingertips, and the earth just shakes and rumbles around threatening to crack open at any minute.

So yeah, pretty dangerous.

And so, I sit there in my room, everyday, watching from my bedroom window as different family members come and go, with their soulfinders, going about their business, living their lives, meeting people, and I spend everyday just wishing I could go more than ten metres away from this prison I live in, wishing that I could meet someone to add to my long list of nine whole people that I know.

Nine people.

My brothers all have their soulfinders, and I've never met them. I know their names, what they're like, what they look like, what they like and don't like, and they don't even know I exist. I know, that sounds like I stalk them, but how else am I supposed to spend a life locked in a prison if I don't do some telepathic snooping every now and then?

The front door slams, and I look towards the clock that sits on my bedside table. 7:23. I look out to the window to see who's leaving. Dad. Probably out to check the ski lifts. I sit back down on my bed again and pick up my phone. I only got this last week, as Victor didn't want me to be discovered by anyone who hacks their phones. I have no contacts, no social media, no way of contacting anyone, just Netflix and some games. I scroll through the list of TV shows that are suggested for me and decide to start re-binge watching the entire series, with the last half-season only a few months away, I might as well try and understand what is going on with everyone, everything, and everywhere. If that is even possible with this show. I draw the blinds, turn the lights of and shut the door, trying to get into the mood of watching a TV show.

Just as Ali is about to enter Spencer's barn and surprise the girls, I hear a car engine outside. Victor's. Great. He's probably here to make sure that I haven't left recently. I walk over to my window and peer through the curtains. Victor steps out of the car, and so does a woman I've only seen once in my life, in Victor's mind when I was snooping. I don't know who she is, just that she is some sort of Savant mental doctor. Not a chance.

I grab the book on my bedside table, open the window stand on the ledge just outside, and with a little convincing, get the air to push me up onto the roof of the house. I sit next to the chimney, shut the door kinetically, and start reading my book. Who knows how long I'll be here, last time I was up here for hours. After a bit, I conjure up a tiny little fire to keep me warm, and after a few hours, Dr. Insane Savant finally leaves. Using the air to support me, I climb back down from the roof, and into my room. Victor's standing there in the doorway, and he looks very serious, even for him.

Oh no, this not going to be good. I wonder what Dr. Insane Savant told him.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for the reviews guys, as usual all rights go to Joss Stirling. I'm sorry it' another short chapter, but it's still introducing, and they should start getting longer soon.**

I wonder what Dr. Insane Savant told him. Probably that I need to go to a mental hospital, or they've found a way to get rid of my gift.

"Autumn." Victor starts off. He hesitates. "We have good news for you." I slump backwards down onto my bed and stare at the ceiling.

"What is it this time? Last time it was that you have managed to spread the shield around the house. And the time before it was that my soulfinder might be able to help me. And they turned out _so_ well didn't they." I say monotonously. My brother just smiles. Like, actually _smiles._ "Wow, Victor. That's your first smile in, what sixteen years? Cause I've never seen one."

"Actually, we have an idea. We think that this one might actually work." I just sigh. The only good thing that's come out of these 'experiments' is my gift getting worse. I sigh again and follow him down to the family room where they dealt with Sky when she came back from the Kelly's. Must be the official mental savant room. My entire family is sitting there, and they all look serious, like something bad is about to happen, but there's nothing they can do about it. I get the feeling that this time, maybe it will work, whatever it is, I mean, even Xav is serious, and that is even rarer than Victor smiling.

"Autumn," Xav starts off. "You're... Well we think that, maybe... Well..." He pauses and glances around the room uncertainly. "Oh, screw this, someone else explain.

"What he means to say is that the probability of you finding a soulfinder without Crystal is very low. With only an extremely small percentage of the population eligible as your soulfinder, and added to that, the fact that your gift is... difficult to contain, you may never find your soulfinder on your own." Yves states, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"But you say that you can't reveal me to any of your soulfinders?" I question all of them.

"Well, we wouldn't have to. Victor could enter her mind mentally holding your link, and use her gift on your mind. Crystal would never know about you, your gift, and you wouldn't have to leave to find him." Will explains. I notice that Xav doesn't exactly look happy about it.

 _You don't want Victor entering her mind with a telepathic link?_ I ask him.

 _I'm assuming you know about her difficulties with telepathy. I don't want her getting hurt._

 _She'll be fine. If you stay close to her, you can heal her of anything that might happen. And hey, when everyones here, I like to listen in on the conversations as staying locked in my room isn't very exciting._ I cut off the connection and focus back on my other brothers.

"...so we would then bring him back here and then see if he can heal you." I focus on Victor long enough to here the last part.

"What! I don't even get to leave the house to find my soulfinder!? You guys all get your romantic stories, and my soulfinder gets delivered to the doorstep to heal me of my mental disease! I'm _not_ mental and I _don't_ need healing." I jump up and run to the back door. Running outside, I stop when I reach the boundary. I coax the air into helping me float up, higher than the house, and then calling some of the earth from below me, I create myself a sort of floating platform that I sit on. My brothers all come running out of the house, and from the shouting that I hear going between them, I gather that they're going into the woods to search for me. They even more stupid than I thought, if I had left the boundaries, they would have noticed.

I stay there sitting on my platform until a few hours after sunset. At that point, my brothers had returned, I had started up a circle of fire around me, and I'd had enough time to decide what I was going to do. I would find my soulfinder, I just had to figure out a way to get outside the boundaries without destroying everything. The only thing I was sure of at that point was that I was not having my soulfinder delivered to me.

I drifted back down to the ground, and walked silently back into the house. I creep past my family, and up into my room. I shut the door silently, but it's still not enough to block them out.

"Maybe she's been locked up to long."

"There has to be a way we can get her past the boundaries."

"Maybe we could all go with her?"

"Should we tell anyone about her?"

I hate listening to them talk about me like I'm some fragile, china doll. Like the one in Oz. Broken.

I curl up under all my blankets, cover my ears under my pillow, and drift off to sleep. My dreams that night are all a blur. My soulfinder, leaving the house, my soulfinder again, meeting Crystal, and one completely random cream about a tiger and butterflies. I wake up when the sun starts streaming through my window, and it takes me a good half hour to wake up enough to get out of bed. I change my clothes, and put on some blue ripped jeans and a plain white could-shoulder shirt. I walk downstairs to the kitchen, make myself some toast, and after some telepathic snooping around, I find that everyone's up at the ski lifts, as usual. They found me last night. They're all pretty pissed with me. I sigh, when is there no one pissed at me in my life?

I walk into Zed's room, just across the hallway from mine, and look out of the window. His window gives a view of the entire town, the town I wish I could see one day, and go to school, and meet people. I hear the door downstairs open and shut loudly.

"Zed?" A small, quiet voice calls out. Crap. Sky. She's never been around without someone here, and they're always able to keep her away from my room. And now, I'm stuck in her soulfinder's room, with no one in the house to help me. I creep quickly out of the room, but I trip over something and it clatters around loudly. I sprint the rest of the way to my room, shut the door, and start looking for the key to lock it.

"Hello?" I hear Sky's muffled voice through the door, I think she's downstairs. Realizing I don't have enough time to find the key, I run across the room to the window, open it and climb out. Just as my shoe disappears from sight, the door opens. I wait a few minutes after hearing the front door shut, and then climb back down the roof and into my room. Honestly, I wouldn't have survived two minutes if Sky had found out. Zed would have murdered me. I look around my room, and decide that since the house is empty, I might as well finish my episode of PLL on the couch in the living room.

I open the door, and understand immediately that I underestimated Sky. She's much smarter than I thought.

"Who are you?" My eyes are large and round with surprise and shock, but not as wide as the curious eyes belonging to Sky Bright.


End file.
